Glost
If more Warbeasts are our only hope for survival, I fear for our future! - Flavor text Character Origins After the M'arrillians drove the Conjurors out of Rao'Pa Sahkk, the remaining Conjurors would get to work in creating new warbeasts to counter the invaders. One such warbeast was Glost, along with Kileron, Gaffat-ra, and Khorror. Glost was made to avenge any conjurors that fell in battle. When a Conjuror is under attack, Glost will fight harder and gain more energy to drive away her conjuror's attackers. Glost would help defend the Mipedim Oasis when it came under attack from Ihun'kalin. Alongside the defeat of Aa'une, Glost and the other warbeast's involvement would lead to the Mipedians ultimately winning the crucial Battle For The Mipedim Oasis Appearance A mipedian warbeast, Glost, Kileron, and Ninren are the three warbeasts that are not reptiles. Glost resembles a giant, purple fox. She[citation needed] is the first Mipedian to be a mammal. Background Information After the M'arrillians drove the Conjurors out of Rao'Pa Sahkk, the remaining Conjurors would get to work in creating new warbeasts to counter the invaders. One such warbeast was Glost, along with Kileron, Gaffat-ra, and Khorror. Glost was made to avenge any conjurors that fell in battle. When a Conjuror is under attack, Glost will fight harder and gain more energy to drive away her conjuror's attackers. Glost would help defend the Mipedim Oasis when it came under attack from Ihun'kalin. Alongside the defeat of Aa'une, Glost and the other warbeast's involvement would lead to the Mipedians ultimately winning the crucial Battle For The Mipedim Oasis.[citation needed] Personality and Behavior Glost is fiercely protective of her conjurors, gaining extra energy and dealing extra damage if they are harmed. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Glost has been summoned by, and has served under; Drimesse, Fivarth, and Appelai. She appears to work best with and at times is even affectionate and protective towards Appelai. Enemies M'arillians, all enemies of his current master, and enemies of the Mipedian tribe. She and Kileron do not appear to get along well either. Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Strategies *Use Drimesse and waste him by using all of his mugic counters make sure you have other conjurors! *Put Glost in the second back row beside Gaffat-ra, in the last row have Appelia with a ravita flower and fill the front row/s with other conjurors and waste them to give Glost 15 energy, Air 15, and Earth 15. Combine this with an Evergreen Tunic and Glost’s base 45 Energy will become 75, making Glost a huge threat. Appelai is protected by Gaffat-ra's ability; Defender: Conjuror. Just put lots of Wind & Earth combination attacks and you should be pretty good. *Simply use stone mail to forget all troubles *Have all Conjurors and Glost. Glost becomes almost unstoppable and is protected by conjurors in front of him if you equip them with hunter's lures. Waste all conjurors except for one behind Glost that can take away all recklessness. *Glost is capable of using Fearocity to it's full damage. Notes and References Category:Mipedian Warbeasts Category:Mipedian Creatures Category:Mipedians Category:Rise of the Oligarch Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Unique Cards Category:Creatures With Air